The present inventive concept herein relates to multiple separation devices of material species including a biomaterial and methods of separating blood cancer cells.
As a preparation tool for diagnosis and treatment in the field of medicine, and an ultimate object or a different analysis in the field of study, a cell type or a separation of components in a cell is required. The blood cancer cell indicates a cancer cell exists in a peripheral blood of a cancer patient and also indicates cancer cells which are left out of primary lesion or metastasis lesion. The blood cancer cell is expected as a strong biomarker in a cancer diagnosis, a treatment prognosis analysis, a minute metastasis analysis, etc. Since a blood cancer cell analysis has an advantage of non-invasive method as compared with an existing cancer diagnosis method, it has bright prospects as a future cancer diagnosis method. However, since a blood cancer cell has a very low blood distribution ratio, that is, one cancer cell per one billion cells or one cancer cell per white blood cells of 106˜107, it is very difficult to perform an accurate analysis and a very sophisticated analysis method is required.
Various methods as a blood cancer separation method are being studied. However, the methods have disadvantages that a long test time is required, information only on whether a cancer cell exists and the quantity of cancer cells is suggested, and it is difficult to analyze types of cancer. Interference by non-specifically combined blood cells becomes a problem.